Love and Basketball
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: A continuation of See You Next Week!, with season 2 instead of season 1. This time: The two Akashis can't seem to agree about anything, really, except that this story is ending.
1. Always (KagaKuro)

"I told my parents about us." That was the last phrase I expected to hear out of Kagami's mouth on our way to school. "The way you phrased things in that card thing, I had no choice."

"Have they responded yet?"

"Yeah, they called me last night. They actually took it pretty well. I think my mom is trying to plan a wedding. I know that's her job, but it's embarrassing! And she's always asking about you; she really likes you. 'It's too bad you couldn't bring home a nice girl, but Kuroko's so cute, I can settle!' That's what she said. LA does have a pretty big gay scene, so I shouldn't have been too surprised." It feels strange to hear that someone called me cute.

"Is your brother coming? You know, since you have one that you never mentioned to me."

"Things with Tatsuya are… complicated. For a while there, I didn't think I'd ever see him again to finish our promise. I probably would've forgotten about it eventually, but then I met you, and we should consider ourselves lucky that Japanese works the way it does, mostly using last names, otherwise you would've kept being called Tatsuya, and I would have gotten a few black eyes."

"You are assuming I would ever stop punching you in the face if you called me that."

"You'd have to eventually." He does not know me very well, does he?

"I could have someone else continue for me when my arms got tired. Maybe my former classmates could have a go."

"You wouldn't. Actually, they wouldn't, either, except Aomine and maybe Momoi."

"That is true. If you would like to stay on as my boyfriend, it would be best to not make girls cry, leaving me to be their knight in shining armor. They may steal me away from you."

"No way. I can give you something they never could."

"Kagami is so lewd."

"I didn't mean it like that, dumbass!" His blushing face can only be described using the word "adorable." If this is what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life, I think it will be a good one. We will make sure of it.

* * *

Guess who's back? I just moved last week, so I was afraid I wouldn't make my goal of having this up on December 1, but clearly there was no need to worry. I'm still trying to get settled in and find a job, so we'll see how that goes.

Next time is Himuro and Murasakibara, neither of whom I have ever written before. Hope it goes okay!

Thanks for sticking with me!

~Aurora


	2. Behind Closed Doors (Murasaki & Himuro)

"Murochin, I ran out of snacks," a purple haired giant said to his companion.

"I know, Atsushi. We're going to the store now," his partner replied. He had black hair over his left eye, a mole under his right, and a kind smile. They had only left the train station five minutes before, but he had already been approached by at least that many girls.

"Murochin is really popular."

"I guess. This happens a lot. Last weekend, I was going to Akita Loft for some new shoes. I thought this guy was asking for directions, but when I tried to show him where we were on his map, he tried to grab my ass! It turned out that when he was asking for directions to his hotel, he was expecting me to come into the room with him. If he was hot, I might've, but he was old enough to be my dad. He even tried to give me money. Creepy!"

"I'm not surprised. The girls in my physics class always ask about Murochin."

"You take physics, Atsushi?"

"Yes. It's my favorite class. The teacher lets me eat snacks in class if I get 100% on all my tests."

"Even if it's for the wrong reasons, it's still incredible that you're mentally capable of acing college level physics. I told myself that if I got all A's this term, I could go to the Granrodeo concert in March. They're my favorite Japanese band." However, Murasakibara had stopped listening, instead choosing to go ahead to the convenience store at the end of the block.

_He really is like a child. It would be endearing if I wasn't always the one picking up his messes. Taiga was like that, too. I hope he's getting by alright without me. Maybe we can see each other again someday._

"There's a street basketball tournament at the park later today. We should check it out." As usual, Murasakibara ignored him.

Himuro didn't realize it at that moment, but if he hadn't noticed that poster hanging in the store window, he wouldn't have had a chance to reunite with his brother until the Winter Cup a few months later.

* * *

Headcanon time! I feel that, since Himuro probably can't leave his house without getting hit on by girls, maybe guys hit on him too once in a while. He is very pretty.

Next time, it's Kiyoshi, Riko and Hyuga!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	3. Chasing Cars (Kiyo Hyuu Riko)

"I'm glad both of you could make it here this morning. It's crazy to think that we're on our way to the Winter Cup. There's going to be one major difference between this year and last year, though. This year, we're going to win. We won't lose to anyone, no matter who it is. I don't care if LeBron James is our opponent, we will beat him."

"Riko. LeBron James is in the NBA. He's not going to be our opponent."

I could feel my face heating up. "You think I don't know that, Teppei? I just got caught up in the moment, that's all. It was just an example."

"He's right though, coach. We will definitely be facing the Miracles, and probably the Uncrowned Kings, too. Well, four of them. Even they aren't as good as pros." He started laughing, and my face only got hotter. It's a wonderful sight, though, Hyuga when he's smiling and laughing. It almost makes you forget what he's like the rest of the time.

"You guys are jerks, you know that? But you're right. We will go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb. That's the way Team Seirin rolls."

"I know what you were watching last night. We definitely need to add 'Row Row Fight the Power' to the practice playlist."

"Don't believe in yourself! Believe in me! Believe in the Kiyoshi who believes in you!"

"I'm going to tell you something important now, so you better dig the wax out of those huge ears of yours and listen! The reputation of Team Seirin echoes far and wide. When they talk about its badass leader- the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity- they're talking about me! The mighty Hyuga! Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"You know, I could actually see you saying something like that in clutch time. It's about the same level of arrogance."

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" Now it's Hyuga's turn to be embarrassed, and Teppei doesn't get a turn. It's impossible to embarrass him. There's a reason he's called Iron Heart, after all.

I glance at my watch, and we have to meet with the rest of the team in half an hour. I plan on giving them the same speech as Teppei and Hyuga, except maybe this time I'll skip the part about LeBron James.

* * *

I love these three. I mean, I love almost everyone in this series, but I really love them.

Next time, it's Kuroko and Takao! After that, it's the Shutoku trio, and then it's MidoTaka!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	4. Days Like Masquerades (Kuroko & Takao)

Tetsuya Kuroko was at the grocery store looking for dog food when he saw someone he wanted to avoid at all costs. He tried to ignore this person, and his quiet personality made it easy. However, this person could see through his power of misdirection, which made it impossible.

"Hey, ghost boy. How are ya?"

"I do not appreciate that name, Takao. You may address me as Kuroko like everyone does."

"Never mind that now, did you see the poster behind the register? That's Kagami and Shin-chan! Did you know they were banned from here?"

"I heard vague details from Kagami. Apparently they got into a fight in the store after a chance encounter. However, getting banned from places is nothing new for him. He's also banned from a pet shop in Shinjuku and a steak place. He should end his boorish ways."

"And the description cracked me up! 'Midorima Shintaro, age 16, 195 cm, green hair and eyes, taped fingers on left hand.' It doesn't even sound like a real person!"

"What is your relationship with Midorima? Are you involved romantically?"

"I wish. I want to be, but no matter what I say, it never seems to come out right. I probably shouldn't want to be with someone so weird, but I'm with him, it just feels right." Takao was almost somber, a great contrast to his usually cheerful personality.

"Midorima is even more oblivious than I had guessed. One time, we happened to be shopping at the same time, and a girl tried to give him her phone number. He flat-out asked her, 'What am I supposed to do with this? I don't even know who you are.' It would have been funny, if I had a sense of humor."

Kuroko turned to see Takao laughing, with a few tears coming out of his eyes. "What? That's hilarious! Please tell me that really happened!"

"It did."

"Oh, man! The team will love this! I don't think there are enough pineapples in the world for Miyaji to throw at him!"

"It was pleasant visiting with you, Takao." Even if they were rivals on the court, it seemed like they were capable of being civil in daily life.

* * *

I don't really have anything to say today.

Next time, we have Miyaji, Otsubo and Kimura. After that, it's MidoTaka. Then we have Kise, Midorima and Momoi in what will probably be the Christmas special.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	5. Everybody Loves Me (Shutokus)

Taisuke Otsubo, Shinsuke Kimura and Kiyoshi Miyaji were meeting at Otsubo's house to study before finals. So far, only Kimura had shown up, since Miyaji had texted them saying he'd be late.

"Damn it! We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago, but that Miyaji still hasn't shown up! You'd think that the scariest member of the basketball club would be a bit more punctual."

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry I'm late guys, I overslept, and then Yuya kept trying to- Why are you guys looking at me like that?" True enough, Otsubo and Kimura were staring like they'd seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry; I would have cleaned up a little more if I knew Ryota Kise was coming over."

"What are you saying? Is it because I had to skip the shower today? Well, anyway, Takao texted me on the way over, telling this ridiculous story about Midorima that he heard from someone. He was shopping, and some girl was trying to give him her number, and he didn't even know what it was for! What a dumbass! Isn't he the top first year student?"

"Why are we even talking about this? We're here to study, not for 'The Midorima Shintaro Gossip Hour.' You sound just like Takao, it's ridiculous. So, should we do Geography, English, Literature, or Math first?"

A few hours later, Otsubo's sister, Tae, brought them up some snacks, so they decided to take a break.

"Seriously though, Miyaji, how do you not have girls lining up day after day? Is it because you act so angry all the time?"

"I don't know. A lot of times, I don't really get looked at, but I noticed on the way over here that I got a lot more stares than I normally do. If I look as much like Kise than you say I do, then that might have been part of it."

"Well, you're both blond, you're about the same height- if someone wasn't looking, or they forgot their glasses, it'd be understandable to get you confused."

"Ugh. Now that I've actually met Kise and know just how ditzy and self-absorbed he is, I don't want to be mistaken for him, even if it makes girls look at me more. It's not worth it."

* * *

Poor, poor Miyaji. Kise had to be mentioned since, when I first saw that end card, my first thought was, "What is Kise doing with those guys from Shutoku? Except that's not Kise, is it? Damn, Miyaji!" I actually hadn't noticed his looks until he was smiling. Plus, we just got sibling information about Miyaji and Otsubo, so I wanted to include that.

Next time, we have MidoTaka! Then it's Kise and Momoi plotting with Midorima dragged along, and after that it's Kiyoshi and Hyuga!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	6. First Day of My Life (MidoTaka)

"Shit! Really? Why today, of all days? I just did my laundry last night!" Not even five minutes after he had left the locker room, Takao came back in, now sporting a dark stain all over his chest.

"It is because Scorpio is last place in luck, again. Your luck will always be inferior to mine."

"Whatever. Scorpio has to beat Cancer in luck some time. Anyway, I can't wear this home! You have extra shirts, don't you? Let me borrow one! I'll wash it and everything! Please?"

"Give me one reason I should allow this."

"Do you really want to be embarrassed by being pedaled home by the guy with cola all over his shirt? I won't even play rock paper scissors for the next week. I'll go with you every morning for those stupid- wonderful lucky items." Midorima raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't say anything.

"I think we have a deal." He threw Takao a red shirt and tried not to stare as he put it on.

"Why do you have a shirt that says Glasses Man on it? You should wear it more, that way you'd be a tomato instead of a carrot."

"I am not a vegetable, Takao." The comeback sounded lame even to his ears. _He looks good in my clothes. I did not just have that thought. _

"Are you losing it, Shin-chan? That remark was only at about 20% of your regular strength. Are you okay?"

_I am fine. Just wondering what it would look like to have you in only the shirt. _"I think you have infected me with your insanity. We should hurry home before I start laughing like a hyena and become a public nuisance."

"There we go! That's the cute Shin-chan I know!" _Was that a little too much? Well, I know exactly where he was looking and what he was picturing. So, no, I don't think that was too much. It's all according to plan, anyway. Shaking that soda was a good idea._

Takao tried his best to tease Midorima on their way home, purposely letting the shirt slip and expose his shoulder a few times. Midorima would always fall silent at this, but when Takao had the chance to look back, he'd see a red face, greatly contrasting with the man's normal demeanor. _Shin-chan is such a virgin! That's cute._

When they finally reached the Midorima residence, he could barely restrain himself from bolting to his front door.

"I pray you do not forget the parameters of our agreement. You will be back here at seven, with a clean shirt and ready to search for lucky items." _Now get out of my sight before these irrational feelings amplify, _he didn't say.

On the outside, Takao may have laughed as he pedaled away, but the inside was a different story. _He's so easy. Maybe he's not as oblivious as Kuroko said._

* * *

I'm so tired. I can't really think of anything to say.

Next time we have Kise, Midorima and Momoi! Then, it's Hyuga and Kiyoshi, and after that we have the introduction of Hanamiya.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	7. The Good Left Undone (Kise, Mido & Momo)

It was almost time for the annual Teiko Middle School Christmas party for the basketball club, and so far, most things had been going well. However, one person hadn't yet shown his face.

"Midorin still isn't here?" Satsuki Momoi, one of the managers, asked.

"I called his house, and his mom tried to convince him to go, but he didn't want to. She told me she'd try and convince him, but that was half an hour ago. You'd think he'd be here by now."

"Maybe we should go look for him. I didn't know you cared so much, Ki-chan."

"You know I hate being called Ki-chan. Christmas is supposed to be happy, isn't it? Even if Midorimacchi isn't my favorite person in the world, I still want him to be happy. Besides, maybe he'll be nicer if he's happy."

The two set out, expecting to have to go all the way to Midorima's house. Instead, they saw a tall, green-haired man with a mask on top of his head standing and reading in a bookstore, so they went in.

"Hi, Midorimacchi! What are you reading?" Kise loudly greeted, not realizing that everyone else in the store glaring at him. "Are you coming to the Christmas party with us?"

"Ki-chan, don't you think we should go outside? Bookstores are supposed to be quiet." They moved to go outside, but Midorima had yet to even acknowledge their presence. "Please come with us, Midorin." He finally relented to the puppy dog eyes she always used on Aomine.

"What's wrong, Midorimacchi? Don't you want to go to the Christmas party with your friends?"

"I do not have any friends."

"Sure you do! We're your friends, aren't we? We don't want our friend to spend his Christmas reading at the bookstore with a mask on his head! Why do you have that, anyway? Is it your lucky item?" He nodded. "And it's not just us, everyone else wants you there, too! Well, Aomine and Murasakibara didn't really seem to care, but Akashi, Kuroko and Nijimura want to see you!"

"Christmas isn't for another three days, but seeing as you two are the best guilt trippers associated with the team… fine, I will attend." The three of them walked away. Even Midorima was happy not to be alone at such a festive time.

* * *

Ugh. I know this is crap.

Friday brings us more Hyuga and Kiyoshi. Next Monday features Kiyoshi and Hanamiya. Next Friday shows Kirisaki Daichi, and it may involve alcohol.

Thanks for reading anyway.

~Aurora


	8. Hands in the Sky (Kiyo Hyuga)

"Aren't you tired of messing with my hair yet?" Junpei Hyuga yelled. "Seriously, I'm getting close to knocking you out!"

"Whatever you say, blondie," Kiyoshi laughed as he responded. He knew he could hold his own if he had to. "Do you want to go shoot some hoops?"

"You ask me that every day, but the answer will still be the same. No. I'm still through with basketball. Why are you still asking?"

"I don't know. I just don't think that you really quit, no matter what you say."

"Can't you just leave me alone? I'm sick of you and your eyebrows telling me what to do. I don't play that shit anymore."

"I suppose I could leave you alone, but I don't think I want to. And exactly, as you say, what kind of shit don't you play anymore? Do you mean the kind where you don't give up on yourself because you lost a few times? Because if you do, I'm sorry, but that's more pathetic than anything else than I've ever heard. And what do my eyebrows have to do with this?"

"They're huge and they piss me off."

"I see." _He's probably just mad because he knows I'm right. This guy isn't fit to be a delinquent. He belongs on the basketball team._

Over the next weeks, Kiyoshi would continue to ask Hyuga to play basketball, whether it was with the team or just the two of them. Hyuga would continue to refuse, and one day, Kiyoshi had had enough.

"You know, even I can lose my patience. If we're going to compete in the Inter high this year, I need to stop focusing on people who don't care about what I have to say. So, I'll tell you what- play me just this once. If you win, I'll never talk to you again, but if I win, you have to join the team and stop whining once and for all. I'll even give you a handicap. What do you say?"

* * *

Ugh, this is so crap. Nothing new here, plus, believe it or not, I think Christmas may have killed my brain. But I am excited to know that Haizaki has the same voice as Ichigo Kurosaki, except now in my head I keep wanting to call him a strawberry.

The next chapter is better, though, since Hanamiya makes his debut along with Kiyoshi again. Then the Kirisaki Daichis have some "bonding" (probably involving alcohol), then all of the miracles have a meeting (aka the debut of Akashi).

Thanks!

~Aurora


	9. I Don't Care (Kiyo Hana)

Teppei Kiyoshi was visiting the temple on New Year's Day when he ran into someone he never expected to see out in public.

"Hanamiya? What are you doing here?"

"It's New Year's, isn't it? I was just taking my mom to the temple. She's really into that stuff." Red flags were popping up everywhere, but Kiyoshi paid them no mind. "I think I want to become a new person this year."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go around finding all the people I've hurt and apologize to them, you know? I'm not expecting forgiveness or anything, but maybe an apology will help them move on with their lives."

"I think that'd be good."

"Then we could talk for a while, and maybe we come to an understanding and we end up becoming friends. Do you know what happens next?"

"No, what?"

Suddenly, Hanamiya let out an evil-sounding laugh. "I can't believe you fell for it. There's no way I'd do anything so stupid. I just happened to be walking by and saw you. My mom's at work right now."

At first, Kiyoshi didn't say anything back. He knew Hanamiya was by no means a good person, but he could have never imagined he would sink this low.

"You know, Hanamiya, I feel sorry for you. I really do." With that, he walked away. If he had turned back, he would have seen Hanamiya, face like that of a gasping fish. _He feels sorry for _me_? Why the fuck should he? I'm not the one who's injured. I'm not the one who had to sit out of basketball for an entire year. He's obviously just trying to play some kind of psychological game with me, but he should have known he would lose._

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was having his own epiphany. _He really doesn't get it, does he? Hanamiya may be a genius, but even he doesn't know everything._

* * *

Well, now you know how I'd write Izaya Orihara if I ever wanted to. Hanamiya pretty much is Izaya, but with bigger eyebrows and a basketball uniform. I've had this idea for a while, since I realized that this chapter would be coming up around New Year's.

Hanamiya will back along with the Kirisaki Daichi boys next time. Then, it's the Generation of Miracles, and after that it's pun time with Izuki and Riko.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	10. Just Dance (Kirisaki Daichi)

Sometimes, I really hate my parents for making me go to Kirisaki Daiichi. I know that it's a good school and would increase my chances of college acceptance, so that's not the problem. I don't mind that they made me join the basketball team. My real problem is with my teammates. I really hate them during games, but even now, as they were just talking to each other, I would not say that I like them.

"You guys still up for this weekend? I hear this weekend is Beerathon at the hostess bar." Does Hara really think that any of those hostesses like him? Maybe if he cut his bangs and stopped chewing that gum, but that'll never happen.

"That sounds good. I would be interested in having some drinks." That Furuhashi is creepy as hell. I bet Hanamiya's got him under some kind of mind control. I can't even look at him because of those creepy eyes.

"Alright. You guys still have your IDs, right?" Like Seto needs a fake ID, he looks like he's 30.

"Are you coming with us, Hanamiya?"

"What do you think would happen if a 17-year-old high school basketball coach was caught drunk in a hostess club that he got into with his fake ID? The school would definitely find us a 'proper coach,' and that would mean we'd have to change our playing style. And we don't want that, do we?"

That is bullshit if I've ever heard it. I saw those bruises on him on Monday. I saw the characters for 'Imayoshi Shoichi' written on his shoulder blade where he thought Hanamiya would never find them. I might have been a little scared of Hanamiya once upon a time, but not after realizing what he gets up to on weekends.

"Right, of course. What we do probably doesn't really matter too much, but you have to be careful." They all leave with that.

I'm glad they didn't ask me to go with them. They used to, but they stopped asking after I kept refusing. I wouldn't mind the part about talking to girls, but if I have to spend any extra time with them, I may catch their asshole disease.

* * *

Ugh. I've been really depressed lately, so I haven't wanted to write as much. That being said, I still do plan on finishing this. Also, I just watched Haikyuu!, and I've already started coming up with story ideas for that.

I was going to have those guys just go to a normal bar, but Kirisaki Daichi is a school for rich kids, so they can afford a hostess club. Also, Fujimaki said that Yamazaki was the only decent one on the team, so I wanted to explore that a little.

Next time, we have the Miracles and their various achievements (voice actor jokes). Then it's Riko and Izuki, and after that, it's Akashi and Kuroko!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	11. King of the Rodeo (GOM)

"Damn that Akashi, always being last to show up to things. Where does he get off?"

"Don't say things like that, Aominecchi. Yow know what he'll do to you."

"Whatever. If he's not here in the next minute, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what, Daiki?" When Aomine failed to continue, he pressed on. "I am waiting."

"Give you a high five?" Akashi seemed to accept this answer. "After all, I'm sure you've been very busy- I mean, you're the basketball captain, the student council president, and you even find time to advise the volleyball club. I could never do all that."

"Don't be so modest, Aominecchi. You learned how to play the trumpet and the saxophone. That can't have been easy."

"You're not exactly horrible yourself, Kise. You learned piano and how to milk a cow."

"Midochin is good, too. He's an esper, a butler, and a shojo manga editor."

"Atsushi is impressive as well. You're a pretty good swimmer, you also play the piano, and you're the youngest member of the Shinsengumi."

"Okay, Akashi, you win. Now will you finally explain why you make us play this stupid game?"

"It's simple, Daiki. It gives us something to aspire to. We may be considered top-level in basketball, but I, for one, will not rest until I've achieved more. And what makes you think I would ever advise the volleyball club?"

"Yeah! And why would I ever want to milk a cow? That's so gross!"

"I would never become a butler! And espers aren't real, so I can't aspire to that."

"The Shinsengumi hasn't been active since 1869. I don't think Akachin knows what can and can't be done."

"This game is still stupid. But whatever, I still remember the bet we made. Can I go now?"

"I guess. But I have to wonder if you really do remember."

* * *

Ugh. Voice actor jokes. Akashi being a volleyball club advisor is Haikyuu!, Aomine playing trumpet and Kise playing piano is Kids on the Slope (Sakamichi no Apollon), Aomine on sax and Murasakibara on piano is Utapri, Kise milking a cow is Silver Spoon (Gin no Saji), Midorima as an esper is Haruhi Suzumiya, him as a butler is Black Butler, and him as a shojo manga editor is Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun. Murasakibara as a swimmer is Free!, and him being in the Shinsengumi is Gintama.

Next time, we have Riko and Izuki. Then it's Kuroko and Akashi, and after that it's Hyuga and Sakurai.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	12. Language Lessons (Izuki & Riko)

Shun Izuki was usually considered to be at his best when his mouth was closed, but he wasn't happy with that idea. Even now, when his basketball coach and classmate, Riko Aida, was trying to call the team to order, he couldn't seem to stop making puns.

"Okay, guys, what do we need to work on?"

"Speed!" Ten voices yelled.

"That's right! Speed is our ticket to victory. It's good to brush up on the basics, too. If we keep track of these things, we should be able to win."

"The win is in the wind."

"Izuki, that doesn't even make sense. Well, whatever. This was a good practice, but let's go home!" However, as the rest of the boys made their way to the locker room, Izuki made his way over to his coach.

"Can I help you with something, Izuki?"

"You're a girl, aren't you, coach?"

"If I'm not, they gave me the wrong uniform. What's this about?"

"Why do girls run away from me when I make puns?" Riko looked like she was about five seconds away from having a total meltdown, but she reined in her temper long enough to respond.

"I'm sorry, Izuki, but your puns just aren't funny."

"What do you mean, my funs aren't punny?"

"Just what I said. Was that meant to be another pun? That was a spoonerism. It doesn't count."

"Is that why you guys yell at me when I make puns? Oh, well. At least there's someone at Kaijo who understands me."

The next day, Izuki went over to Kaijo High School to visit his friend Moriyama, but was kicked out by Kasamatsu after making a pun about "Shun's Shoes."

* * *

I haven't really been up to writing at all lately. Between a profound case of writer's block (it took three days to come up with the ending) and starting a new job, I just haven't really wanted to do it. That said, I do still plan on finishing, since I've already reached the halfway point.

I've already started thinking about what to do with Kuroko and Akashi. Then there'll be Sakurai and Hyuga, and then Kuroko and Momoi.

Thanks for sticking with me.

~Aurora


	13. Memory (Aka&Kuro)

People say that Akashi is scary, but most people who say that don't really know him. Okay, so the sudden personality switch during the second year of middle school was scary, and it was pretty worrying watching him attack my boyfriend with Midorima's scissors, but he's really not that bad, honestly.

As the two of us meet for coffee, I contemplate whether we could have been brothers in another life. A lot of people who see us together for the first time think we are, and I can't really blame them. Sometimes when we're together, I feel like I'm his negative.

"How are you, Tetsuya?"

"I am fine, Akashi. And yourself?" It is nice to have these moments that Aomine has dubbed "shorty time," even if Akashi would eviscerate him if he heard it referred to that way.

"I am well. How is Taiga?" Akashi has this way of making the things he says sound really cryptic, making his question double as a threat and a casual attempt at conversation.

"He is fine. And Murasakibara?" They were involved for a time back at Teiko. Nobody really knows if they still are or not, but it never hurts to ask.

"I'm confused. Why would you ask about Atsushi?" Maybe they did break up. He did trigger Akashi's second personality, which would be a good reason to break up. Maybe the second personality isn't interested in him.

"My mistake. I was simply wondering if you were still involved with him."

"Of course. Atsushi is perfect for the removal of any enemies that come my way. How did you think I was going to surpass my father? Was I supposed to just wait for the day when he meets his end?"

Does that mean what I think it means? Would he seriously use Murasakibara to kill his own father? The shock must have transferred to my face, because Akashi reacted to it. "Relax, Tetsuya. I was joking."

I knew Akashi had a twisted sense of humor, but this is too much, even for him. There's really only one response for something like this.

"And I thought I didn't have a sense of humor."

* * *

It's canon that Akashi can't tell jokes and that Akashi and Kuroko were supposed to be brothers, both of which are ideas that I love. That would explain how this chapter came about so quickly.

Up next we have Hyuga and Sakurai! Then it's Kuroko and Momoi, and then Imayoshi and Hanamiya.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	14. Nice Guys Finish Last (Hyu & Saku)

_What is wrong with Sakurai? What happened to him?_ Everyone on Touou was thinking that, even Aomine, who normally just thought about himself.

"I don't care if you're the captain. I'm still going to beat you!"

"Oh, how cute. The apologetic mushroom thinks he can beat me. Go back to your playpen, and don't come out until you can talk properly to your senior."

"I'm not going to apologize anymore. I don't care if you're older than me. You're only even saying that because you have nothing else to fall back on. And I'm not a goddamned mushroom!"

_Doesn't this kid normally apologize for being alive? I swear the only word I've ever heard come from his mouth until now is "Sorry!" What the hell happened? Is this some kind of Clutch Time Competition?_

"What? Are you saying you wanna take this outside? Because that's all I'm hearing. Except I probably shouldn't, beating up a toddler is wrong."

"Who said anything like that? There's no use in fighting an idiot like you, since I'll beat your ass before you can even say _clutch time_."

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Susa was as concerned as he could be when dealing with idiots. "At this rate, Sakurai's going to get thrown out of the game."

"Leave him. My plan is going perfectly. At this rate, Seirin will be completely blindsided by their captain's sudden loss of sanity, leaving us to take the victory."

"I should have known _you _were behind this. Who else is evil enough? Come on, Sakurai, snap out of it! This isn't who you are!"

At that moment it seemed like Sakurai was waking up from a deep sleep. "Huh? Where am I? Oh, we're at the game- why is the Seirin captain glaring at me? I'M SORRY!"

"You little shit, running your mouth off like you're untouchable. That settles it, anyway. My clutch game is stronger. Mine won't end with one little call from my teammate. That means we win. But it'll be okay. You can come back in 20 years when you can actually keep up with me."

* * *

Ugh. I didn't think that Hyuga and Sakurai were enough for the chapter, so I added in the other Touou guys.

Next is Kuroko and Momoi, which I've already started. Then it's Hanamiya and Imayoshi, and then Aomine and Kagami.

Thanks!

~Aurora


	15. The Only Exception (Momo & Kuro)

"I'm really glad you could make it tonight." This is so nerve-wracking. How I ever built up the courage to ask Tetsu to this dance in the first place is beyond me, but I'm glad I did. I think I'm going to do it tonight. I know what the answer will be, but I can't let that stop me.

"Thank you. Kagami is visiting Himuro this weekend, so I would have been alone otherwise. No one else really notices me long enough to invite me to do things." Why does he have to mention Kagamin? I know Tetsu likes him, so he's the last person I want to hear about.

"That guy from Yosen? Oh yeah, that's right, you mentioned something about them knowing each other in America." Not that I really care, but I guess even this kind of data can have its use. Still, I can't help but prod him a little. "Doesn't that bother you, him having that kind of relationship with someone else?"

"I admit it did at first, as he had never mentioned anything about America to me. But Himuro is nice, and they really do act like brothers. I know something is the matter, so can you please tell me what it is?"

I knew he was going to catch me eventually, but I still feel my face heat up. "Could we go somewhere else first?" Like I'd want to spill my heart in the same gym that the team practices in.

The courtyard is strung up with lights, looking like every girl's fantasy of a perfect date, like the stars in the night sky that Tokyo lacks. There are a few other people around, but they seem to be minding their own business. Here, I think I can do it.

"I've always liked you, you know. Ever since you gave me that free popsicle in middle school. I knew even then that you wouldn't return my feelings. That's why it hurt so much to see you with Dai-chan, but I wasn't going to interfere, as long as you were happy. And then to have him just toss you aside like that was more than I could bear. I took the exam for Seirin, but I had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen if I went, which would have been right. I can tell your relationship with Kagamin is different, which is why I don't really need an answer. As long as you're happy, I'm fine."

"Why me, though? Even after all this time, I still have trouble understanding. You are intelligent and beautiful, so you could have anyone you wanted. I showed Kagami and Himuro my Generation of Miracles photo album, and Himuro said you were cute. Himuro is not an ugly man. I suspect Nijimura may have been interested, as well. And not even you know how many times you have been approached. If you are happy, I am fine as well."

* * *

This was done yesterday, but I didn't think it was appropriate for Valentine's day. (Also, this is me reminding myself that this series has something of a plot, instead of just a bunch of random crap strung together like usual.)

Next time we have Imayoshi and Hanamiya!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	16. Pens and Needles (ImaHana)

Makoto Hanamiya was about to walk into the gym for practice when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'd had him figured out for a very long time, and he had no clue. He had this good boy persona going on, and I was the only one who knew. You probably can't picture Hanamiya acting as a good boy, all 'aw, shucks' and things like that, but it was very amusing." After the chorus of laughter that followed, Hanamiya decided to make an appearance.

"Okay, it's time to get rid of our garbage and start practice. Speaking of garbage, what exactly are you doing here, Imayoshi?"

"You flatter me, Hanamiya. And we didn't have practice today, so I thought I'd see what my adorable junior was up to."

"I am not adorable. You are disrupting my practice, and you need to leave."

Imayoshi looked at Hanamiya's serious face and started to laugh. "Do you really think that's going to work on me? If I were anyone else you might have had a chance, but I know you too well for that. Unless you've already forgotten last weekend? _Oh, senpai! I've been so bad, you need to punish me! Yes, right there, senpai! You're so good!_"

"I never said any of those things! You made that up!" Suddenly aware of his teammates staring, he turned to address them. "What are you guys looking at? Go run some drills or something!"

"You're right; you never did say those things. I think I had my hands around your throat by then. Or were you just too incoherent to make proper words? I can't recall."

"I'm sure I was incoherent- with laughter. It must have been when you claimed that I would ever do something as degrading as sleeping with you."

"Now, Hanamiya, let's take a poll amongst your teammates." As expected, they had all stopped running drills when things got heated. "Raise your hand if you saw the phrase 'Property of Imayoshi Shoichi' written on his back last Monday." Every hand went up. "There you have it. I think you're just upset that I've beat you again. Anyway, I have to go now; I promised Sakurai I'd help him with math. See you this weekend!" He left, leaving a furious Hanamiya in his wake.

* * *

I love these two. Well, not _love_ love, but they are entertaining.

Next we have Aomine and Kagami, who will probably get into some kind of fight. Probably not over Kuroko, but they'll fight regardless.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	17. Question! (Ao & Kaga)

Daiki Aomine was walking down the street one day when he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Hey, idiot. Are you still the dimmest light the world has ever seen?"

"I don't know, asshole. Do you still have the biggest ego the world has ever seen?"

"I deserve my ego. Just ask Kise- or Tetsu. They'll know all about it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I. Fucked. Tetsu." Kagami wondered just how Aomine was able to say such statements when it felt like half of Tokyo was watching them, taking bets to see who threw the first punch.

"That's funny, because I asked him if he ever did that kind of stuff with you, and he said he didn't. So one of you is lying, and it's probably you."

"Tetsu said he wanted to do it with me, though. 'Oh, Aomine, I want you. Also, I am never going to date a redhead, because red hair is ugly and stupid. Blue hair is so much better.' He said that."

"No, I think it was more like, 'Kagami, I wish I had never dated Aomine. He has the biggest ego I have ever seen, I caught him fapping to pictures of Kise, and I think he sleeps in a tanning bed, too. Also, I am the only one who can pull off blue hair, besides my mother, and red hair is great.' He said that. For someone who was so quick to throw him away, you make it sound like you still want him."

"Not really. I just want to make sure my successor is worthy. Obviously, nobody is as worthy as me, but you are such a downgrade, I feel sorry for him."

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"We are outside, dumbass!"

As the two moved to punch each other, they didn't notice the boy they fought over, who had been there the entire time. Even if they weren't actually enemies, they weren't really friends, either. But in every sitcom, the rivals eventually have to team up and defeat a common enemy. And as the chill went down their spines, they thought they had found theirs, too.

* * *

Idiots. I wish they weren't so attractive so it'd be easier to dislike them, not that I would. I wasn't sure how to write them at first, but then I realized they'd probably just fight like children, so... The next chapter is a direct continuation of this one, and I'll work on it this weekend.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	18. The Remedy (KagaKuro & Aomine)

"I have never once said any of those things." Tetsuya Kuroko was not pleased to discover his current boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend using him as an excuse to beat each other up.

"Yes, we know that, but-"

"Okay, so you never said that red hair is ugly? Thank goodness."

"No, but I will say that one person I know with red hair is very stupid, and I don't mean Akashi."

"Oh, that's a relief- Hey!"

"Please do not use me in your ego contests. I am not a prize to be won. If you must fight, do it through basketball. If that's not enough, you can learn how to box and fight each other that way. There is no need to brawl in the middle of the street like this."

_He's really upset by this. I need to be better if I still want him around. Holy shit, when did I get so damned sappy? _

_I fucked up. That thought is coming into my head too much. How can I fix it?_

"Sorry, Kuroko. I didn't think something like this would affect you so much. But even if he wasn't a Miracle and wasn't your ex, he'd still piss me off."

"Believe me, I understand the feeling."

"What? What did I do?"

"More like, what didn't you do?"

"Tetsu and I have already settled things between us! We are officially cool again!"

"I would not use the word _again_. It makes a lot of assumptions that I am uncomfortable with. If there is one person you need to be cool with, it is Kagami. No more street brawling."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay, now fist bump."

"You're pushing it, Tetsu."

* * *

I was going to upload this yesterday, but then I forgot until about midnight, so then I just decided to wait.

Next is Alex trolling Kagami... I mean, Alex sharing stories of Kagami and Himuro with the Seirin team, which may or may not be embarrassing for Kagami.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	19. Survive (Alex, Kagami & Himuro)

The Seirin team was visiting Kagami's apartment when Alexandra Garcia, his old basketball coach, decided to show her face, as well as the rest of her. After Kagami screamed at her to put some clothes on, she reluctantly agreed to put on a tank top and shorts. As she came out of her room, she carried a book that caused Kagami to explode with anger.

"_I thought I told you to burn that book, Alex! Why do you still have it?"_ Most would have started crying with that anger directed towards them, but Alex merely laughed.

"_I thought about burning it, but then I decided it was more fun to keep them. I just love your face when you see the book! Besides, your fight with Tatsuya won't last forever, and then where will you be? I don't want you to regret anything."_

"Does anyone understand what they're saying?" The two of them had switched to English, which nobody else understood.

"I know that Alex is embarrassing him."

"Hey!" And with that, they went back to Japanese.

"Do you guys want to see? Taiga was really cute!"

"Of course they don't want to-"

"Yes!" Nine voices yelled, whereas Kuroko just said the word, and Koganei added, "Mitobe wants to see, too!"

"You guys can just go straight to hell," Kagami replied, but nobody listened, having gathered around Alex. As she turned the pages, a chorus of laughter was heard, especially after one particular page."

"Oh, Kagami's got a boo-boo!"

"He must have been just scraping by!"

"Izuki, shut up!"

Even so, Kagami couldn't bring himself to hate Alex. He did love her, but not in the way most men "loved" her. He knew that without her, he would be nothing. He knew that she was right about Himuro, having decided that since they came back together, they must be meant to be brothers.

After Kagami beat him, of course.

* * *

The end card is the picture that they are reacting to. I love Alex, so I was looking forward to portraying her.

Next chapter has Okumura, Liu, and Fukui!

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	20. Teenagers (Yosens)

"I made soup, come englut while 'tis warm still." Wei Liu wasn't quite sure why he bothered, given the current activities of his study partners. Kensuke Fukui was decent enough most of the time, but he was currently playing video games and ignoring his surroundings, while Kenichi Okamura was watching TV and sulking over Himuro.

"I don't get it. What does he have that I don't? I mean, besides the fan girls, and the pretty hair, and the gorgeous hazel eyes?"

"Don't forget a sweet ass."

"And a sweet ass. But apart from that, he's got nothing."

"Wherefore art thou speaking of Himuro in this manner? It sounds very gay."

"It's a Yosen rule. It's not gay to think Himuro's hot. We all think he's hot, except apparently Murasakibara. From what I can tell, he prefers redheads. He said he dated a redhead back in middle school! Can you believe that?"

"Aye, as he is not a gorilla like thou." Liu's snarky reply was ignored by Okamura.

"And I can never read Himuro, anyway. Once in a while, he'll have a girlfriend, but he's had boyfriends, too. What's that about?"

"Maybe he's bi," Fukui replied, exasperated. "He certainly wouldn't be the first, and he won't be the last. There, problem solved. And, wasn't there a redhead in the Generation of Miracles? I remember Murasakibara saying the one he dated was on the team."

"You don't think he means Seijuro Akashi, do you? I've heard very bad things about that guy. Seriously, he may actually be insane. How can someone who's only 173 cm be so frightening?"

"Wherefore art we still talking about this? We still ne'd to study. Nobody hath yet touch'd the soup."

"You know, I don't really care about Murasakibara's love life, either. I didn't think he cared about sex, so it is funny that his sex life is more active than yours, but that doesn't mean I want to hear the details."

"When it comes down to it, I guess I just want to make sure he has a good time here with everyone. I'm sure it's hard to adjust to this place from Tokyo, and I want him to be glad he chose us."

"The gorilla is surprisingly articulate. Too bad it won't make him more popular."

* * *

I love Yosen. There's Okamura, the "gorilla" with a caring side, Fukui the snark master, and Liu, another snark master, but nobody really sees it behind his speech patterns. Also, that "Yosen rule" is mostly an Okamura rule. The exchange about Himuro is from Yugioh Abridged.

Next time we have Murasakibara and Kiyoshi. Will Murasakibara do the impossible and refuse candy? Maybe.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	21. Under the Knife (Murasaki & Kiyoshi)

"Murasakibara, is that you?" Teppei Kiyoshi had been at the candy store when he saw a familiar face, and being the friendly type, he had decided to say hello.

He pressed on, even as Murasakibara was clearly trying to ignore him. "What are you doing in Tokyo, anyway? I mean, Akita's really far away, isn't it? Surely, they must have candy stores up there, too. Maybe you were just homesick. Are you visiting your family, too? Are any of your teammates with you?" Kiyoshi kept going, since he was starting to get the reaction he wanted.

"Ugh, shut up." Both Kiyoshi and the elderly checkout woman were taken aback, neither one aware that he could get that angry. "You're so annoying, you and that red-haired guy with the weird eyebrows. Why does Murochin want to see that guy? Stop laughing, I'm being serious."

"Oh, was I laughing just now?" Kiyoshi knew he had been laughing, in a further attempt to get Murasakibara riled up. "And, I believe Kagami said that he and 'Murochin,' as you call him, are brothers. I just have my grandparents, so I get jealous of things like that. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have three brothers and a sister."

"Don't you ever want to spend time with them?"

"They don't have much time for me. Two of them are in college, and the other two started their careers. My oldest brother is married, and I think his wife is afraid of me, like she thinks I'm going to eat her."

"I see. That explains some things, but you should respect Himuro's time with his brother by not getting in their way."

"Whatever. I'm going back to Akita. We were supposed to go back at 7, but I don't have anything else to do now."

"Couldn't you visit some of your old teammates?"

"Midochin doesn't want to see me, and Minechin said he had something else to do. Kisechin sounded like he wanted to, but I don't want to go to Kanagawa." Kiyoshi had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll spend time with you. Want some candy?"

"No."

* * *

I guess that this is the chapter where the guys who fake stupidity show their more intelligent sides. Also me trying to figure out if Murasakibara would ever refuse candy from anyone.

Next is the Kagami &amp; Himuro side, coming Wednesday! If I work, I should be able to finish by April 1.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	22. Voices (Kagami & Himuro

Taiga Kagami had been just waking up when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Ugh, who is it? I don't want anything!"

He had been about to open the door and flip out at the person on the other side when he heard a familiar voice. "Taiga, it's me."

_Tatsuya's here already? _"Um, give me a minute. I still haven't gotten dressed."

"It doesn't matter. I've seen you in your pajamas before." Convinced, Kagami opened the door. "Did you just wake up, Taiga? I told you I was coming at eleven." Kagami looked over to the clock on his microwave.

"Wow, it really is eleven! I wanted to get up earlier than this. I think I forgot to set my alarm this morning."

"We should probably get inside. That lady's starting to stare at us." Sure enough, Kagami's elderly neighbor was staring at them, the suspicion plain on her face. "So, how's Tokyo? Is everyone treating you well?"

"You sound like my mom. But it's fine. Tokyo is good. Obviously, I don't get along with the Miracles, but I like my team. As long as my coach isn't trying to cook, my captain isn't going into clutch mode, the point guard isn't making puns, and my shadow isn't vanishing into thin air, everything is fine."

"That sounds terrifying."

"Not as terrifying as going to a school full of yetis up in the mountains."

"The school isn't really near the mountains. You'd know if you ever visited. And it's not full of yetis, you've just happened to have met all three of the students over two meters tall."

"Maybe I'll go this summer. Akita has a lot of festivals, doesn't it? They sound like fun."

"Maybe I could meet your team properly, too. They sound like good people, if a bit scary. Plus I have to give Kuroko my blessing. Why are you blushing? Did you think I don't see your Instagram? I think he's in more of your pictures than you are. Who would have thought that Mr. 'love is icky' would end up so love struck? It's cute."

"I am not cute!"

* * *

For a while there, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post this today, since the power was out at my house for about an hour this morning. Hopefully no one would've been mad, even if the reasoning for it is something beyond my control. I love the brothers together, by the way. I think my favorite line here is the "school of yetis" comment.

Next chapter is Kuroko and Murasakibara, who have a sleepover. They're the focus, but Aomine and Kise show up a bit too. I'll put that up Friday or Saturday.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	23. Whistle For the Choir (Kuro & Mura)

"Don't you think you brought too much food, Murasakibara?" Tetsuya Kuroko was sure that Murasakibara hadn't meant to bring enough food for the entire team, but it looked like he had.

"It looks like you robbed Willy Wonka at gunpoint," Aomine chimed in.

"No, I can eat all this. Save me some pizza, too."

"Anyway, what's the point of this stupid color sleepover anyway, Kise? I want to go home."

"No one's stopping you, Ahominecchi. But if you come back later and ask for some pizza, I won't let you have any, no matter how much I have left. Midorimacchi and Akashicchi will get pizza before you do."

"But they aren't even coming!"

"I know. You can have whatever's left when the pizza gets stale."

"I don't care. My mom's making tacos tonight. Those are way better than your shitty pizza any day."

"You take that back." And with that, they started fighting on the floor, causing Kuroko and Murasakibara to leave the room. They might start kissing at any moment, a frequent occurrence during their fights.

"Those two are insatiable. I have no idea what is wrong with them. They do this every time."

"Ehh? Aren't you and that red haired guy the same way?"

"No. I actually know how to keep my hands to myself when Kagami is around, not that the same thing can be said for him. I'll be on the train with the team and I'll have to forcibly remove Kagami's hands from my person. Did you never fight with Akashi?"

"Akachin's not someone I can fight with. Even if I tried, I'd lose, so why bother?"

"It helps couples work out their issues, as long as it doesn't get too vicious. I wouldn't follow in Aomine's and Kise's footsteps, either."

"Kurochin is surprisingly manly."

"I don't think that third word was needed."

"You'd think it was funny if you had a sense of humor."

* * *

I love writing these. I like the challenge of writing for characters I wouldn't normally think twice about. I also love Kuroko's "catchphrase," which he uses with the Generation of Miracles, and now it's been used with all five of them.

Kagami and Kise come tomorrow, and Akashi comes on Wednesday to finish. I have both of those days off, so I should be okay.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	24. Young Folks (Kise & Kagami)

I really hate modeling sometimes. It's alright once in a while, but being famous is kind of a drag, especially when you want to spend time with someone, and a paparazzo is around, and you've been romantically linked to all of your middle school and high school teammates, even Hayakawa. In one case, they wouldn't be wrong, but that's not the point.

I'm not really expecting much from this photo shoot at the local arcade, until I see a familiar face at a shooting game.

"Kagamicchi! What are you doing here?"

"I saw cameras, so I wanted to see what was going on. Then I found this game and it looked like fun, so I started playing. The cameras are for you, huh? Should have guessed."

"I have a photo shoot here today. Everyone else here is an extra; they must've thought you were one, too. If you want to stay, I'll tell the director you're a friend of mine." I see him contemplating, _play the game and hang out with Kise, is it worth it? _"Maybe we could get some lunch after, too." That must have sold him.

"Alright, then." I knew the lunch thing would do the trick. I'm just glad to have someone I actually know on a shoot with me, since no one else has seemed interested before. "Keep me out of the pictures. I don't really want to be a model."

As I go up to the director, I notice people looking at Kagami. In general, I don't really consider him that good-looking, but I realize he must be somebody's type, not just Kuroko's. But before I can say anything, he talks to me first. "Do you want to shoot with that handsome red-haired guy? Shame about the eyebrows, but we can edit them in post. The guy you were supposed to be shooting with called out on stomach flu, but I know what really happened." The director mimed drinking from a bottle. "So, how about it? We could get him in and out of wardrobe in no time."

"Actually, Kagamicchi is my friend from school who wandered in by accident. He doesn't even want to be on camera. He would have left already if I didn't offer to buy him food."

"So, he's one of those basketball guys? That explains the physique. Oh well. Some of those guys in that basketball league of yours could be decent models if trained properly."

I turn to look back at Kagami, only to find that he'd wandered off somewhere else. There goes my chance to make Aomine jealous. He'll have to go with me to a photo shoot next time.

* * *

I was reading the interviews from the Kurofes book, and Kise's said that he didn't particularly enjoy modeling, which I thought was interesting.

Akashi comes tomorrow, and then I'm finished! I don't even know what I'll do with myself after that. I have a few drafts in my computer, but I don't know if those will ever develop into anything.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	25. Crazy (the Akashis)

As Seijuro Akashi woke up on a Wednesday morning, he realized something important.

_I miss the other Miracles. Kise and Midorima have replaced me in their hearts with their new teams, Murasakibara has that handsome new friend of his, and Kuroko has a new light. I even miss Aomine and his delinquent-like ways. They're moving on without me. They must be reminded of the one who made them._

Having heard from Reo that most people their age communicated through texting, he decided to send a text to the Miracles. However, he had only ever used it for summoning people and asking them to do things, so he had no idea what to say. Finally, he settled on something simple.

**To: Atsushi Murasakibara, Daiki Aomine, Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Hello, everyone. What is everyone planning for this lovely day?**

**From: Daiki Aomine**

**who is this did u get ur phone stolen just saying i am absolute wont stop u from getting mugged**

**To: Daiki Aomine**

**Nonsense. This is Seijuro Akashi. I would never be bested by a mere mugger.**

**From: Daiki Aomine**

**ok this is akashi whatever im going back to sleep**

_I suspected Aomine might not want to speak to me, but no matter. There are four others._

**From: Ryota Kise**

**Hi, Akashicchi! This is so rare! Well, first I have school of course, and then basketball practice, and then I have a shoot this weekend that I need to prepare for. Why? Did you want to do something?**

Akashi suspected that Kise might not have time to see him, given the distance and Kise's busy schedule. He knew Kise didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt.

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Hello, Akashi. I have school today, naturally, and basketball practice, and then I have a new book to start reading, unless you want to do something, in which case, I am completely free.**

_Forget it. I don't want someone to spend time with me just because they feel like they have to. That's not what I need today._

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, and Yosen all got together and cleaned up that old basketball court by Teiko not too long ago. Did you want to see the pictures?**

At that moment, he received a file with about ten pictures in it. That hurt even more, to see everyone laughing and having fun together without him.

_**Maybe I should slaughter them all. I would enjoy watching their suffering as they beg for mercy, only to deny them.**_

_I had been glad to have been allowed to come to the surface for a little bit, but it looks like that's over now._

**From: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**not much someone put a bug bomb in the science lab so were off today**

_**Did I ever thank him properly for allowing me to come to the surface? From what I gather, my other self had a relationship with Atsushi before I awoke. I've gathered that Akashis hate debts, so I'll offer to go up there for the weekend, maybe get him some candy, do some of the things my other self did with him. His size and strength will prove useful in the future, so I need him on my side, even if I have to degrade myself to do it.**_

_No! Using people like that is horrible! I can't allow this!_

_**But you will. You don't have a choice. You're not in control.**_

**To: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**How about this weekend, then? I want to see Akita, it sounds lovely. You could show me around, then maybe some time you could come to Kyoto and I'll return the favor. **

**From: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**ok i get snacks right not that id say no but i want snacks**

**To: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**Yes, Atsushi. You can have anything you want.**

Akashi knew he had Atsushi right where he wanted him. He enjoyed having a manservant to do his bidding, especially since his only payment seemed to be inexpensive sweets. The others had their own ways of being bought, whether that was gravure magazines, providing a rival role, subtly increasing Ryota's fame from the shadows, or simple companionship, all of which had their uses.

The only real problem was Akashi's father. He supposed he should feel some form of gratitude for Mr. Akashi, for without his groundwork, he could have never been formed in the first place. However, he had grown tired of following his adoptive father's demands and being forced into a role he was never intended to play. His other self had seemed content to go to university away from his father and pursue his own path in life, perhaps with Atsushi, but he had other plans.

If Mr. Akashi had no intention of giving him control, he was going to force it from him, one way or another.

He knew there were problems with his goal. Mr. Akashi was not a stupid man. He'd be able to smell any betrayal from a mile away, and nip it in the bud before it spread. There had been times when he had been summoned back to Tokyo to reconvene with his father when he got a strange look in his eyes, and it felt like he knew just what was going on his son's head, but had made the decision to stay away. It would be a shame if the son of a prominent family had been locked up in an institution, but it'd be a bigger shame if the head of a prominent family had been put away for child abuse.

He had considered using Atsushi for muscle and backup, but his other self had made it clear that he would not stand for this, and he would do whatever it took to put a stop to it.

**From: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**Ok c u friday nite**

**To: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**Of course. I can't disappoint my favorite teammate from middle school.**

* * *

This one really got away from me, I think. The light italics indicate the original Akashi, while the dark ones indicate the "new Akashi." Both Akashis have their own plans for things they want to do, but in the end, the original Akashi will win and get what he wants. Unfortunately, I don't think this will pan out into anything, but it feels good, anyway.

I was so sure that I'd never finish, but here I am. I still can't quite believe it, actually. I suppose I'll do the MidoTaka story this summer (I'm pushing for 7/7) along with some other stuff (Haikyuu!?) and then, come December, there's another KagaKuro.

Thank you so much for reading!

~Aurora


End file.
